


Sacramental Wine

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Mild D/s, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Elizabeth are to wed, and Jack Sparrow has come to see them off in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacramental Wine

**Author's Note:**

> elynross was once again gracious enough to be my lovely editrix which makes me very happy. Meanwhile, this story, like so many others, was started not long after I saw the movie for the first time, and finished it much later.

Even through the door Will could hear people milling about, taking their seats for the ceremony. He closed his eyes and clenched his sweat-sticky hands, only to open them again almost immediately. He couldn't breathe, and his new clothes were tight and confining, making him look like the 'proper gentleman' he would never be. He picked up the prayer book that the priest had left for him, nervously paging through it.

The very day of his wedding, and still he was doubting. Elizabeth was a fine woman, and he loved her more than he loved the feel of steel in his hand. She was like a perfectly weighted blade, balanced precisely for him, ready to twist and turn with the unexpected. They suited each other, and no matter what thoughts flitted though his mind sometimes, this was the best course.

The door opened to admit the Reverend William J. Bellamy entered, his face red and shiny. He clapped his hand on Will's shoulder and smiled in his fatherly way. "It's time, lad."

Will swallowed, his mouth dry, and stepped out into the nave of St. Catherine's. Sunlight sparked through the windows, but the stone building was cool in the heat of the day. They had no attendants, no bridesmaids or groomsmen, as the one person they both wanted could not possibly come. Will waited impatiently, trying to catch sight of Elizabeth.

A small smile caught his lips the moment he sighted her. The governor refused to do less than his best for his daughter, and had sent away to England for her gown. His money had not been wasted. She was breathtaking, her long hair curled and coiffed into a cloud around her. Her white dress was cut in the modern fashion, with thick vertical stripes woven into the silk brocade, making Elizabeth look taller than she already was. The sleeves came down only to the middle of her lower arm, leaving her skin exposed, while the low neckline and soft lace collar accented the redness of her lips and cheeks. Tiny pearls had been sewn at the hem and on her bodice; the lone spark of color came from a single black pearl strung on the necklace she wore, Will's gift for their wedding day. And yet in spite of her elaborate toilette, she looked lush and inviting, a woman just come from the pleasures of the bedroom, rather than the virtuous bride.

Will thought it suited her. He stepped in place beside her, as the priest began:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God--"

Bellamy broke off, clearly in shock, and there was an audible gasp from the congregation.

"Go on," said a familiar voice. "I do so love this part."

Will's eyes rolled; he couldn't help it. He turned to look, matching Elizabeth movement for movement. There, standing on the red carpet in the center of the aisle, was Captain Jack Sparrow.

He was dressed in his finest, his coat the cleanest that Will had ever seen, his boots polished so that that worn places were barely noticeable. He had a few more beads and baubles braided into his hair; in his mind Will heard them chime, a lyrical accompaniment to each step Jack took.

The rest of the crew was arrayed around the edges of the church, pistols drawn. Will noticed a couple of pistols poking through the windows as well. He couldn't see Anamaria and briefly wondered at her absence.

The men Jack brought spread out, blindfolding the guests. They didn't seem to be taking anyone's purse, though, and Will was thankful for that. There was a lot of harrumphing and glares. Will's heart pounded as he prayed that they all stay seated. He wasn't sure what sort of game Jack was playing, but he hoped that no one would be injured by it.

"Bloody pirates," Governor Swann snarled, both hands clenching his cane as Cotton tried to blindfold him. "Can't you have the decency to let my daughter alone on her wedding day?"

"Pirates. Decency." Jack seemed to be rolling the words around on his tongue, as if tasting them as well as speaking them. "No, sorry. Can't say as we can," Jack said, strolling down the aisle, taking up far more room than any three other men.

Will couldn't drag his eyes away. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Elizabeth; she seemed just as mesmerized.

"Well," said Jack, standing before them, his hand drawing circles in the air. "Aren't you going to say 'hello'? Or have you forgotten your manners living in town so long?" He tilted his head to the side, his eyes shining brightly, his lips full and moist. He was so close Will could feel the brush of his jacket as Jack turned back to Elizabeth. "I would have expected you to be polite."

"Polite to a pirate?" Elizabeth finally turned her head away. "I think not."

"But I'm more than a pirate, aren't I, luv?" He leaned over so his head almost rested on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth looked like she was going to faint.

"Jack," Will said, "why are you here?"

Jack's eyebrows arched, making his eyes look bigger. He turned back to Will. "I told you, I love weddings." He slung his arm over Will's back. "And when two of my former crew members--"

"We weren't your crew!" Elizabeth muttered, coming in close enough that Jack wrapped his other arm around her.

"As I was saying," he said calmly, "when two of my former crew decided that they needed a different line of work, I said to myself, 'Now, Jack, who do you know that would make a fine crew member?'"

"Now see here," Governor Swan said from behind his blindfold, his head jerking back and forth as he tried to point himself at Jack, but ended up talking to the wall instead. "You can't just come in here and try to--"

"The Captain's talking," Gibbs replied, putting his hand on the Governor's shoulder. "It's best if you let him talk."

"Thank you." Jack nodded once. "Now, as I was saying, I was wanting a good crew member or two--" He grinned at Elizabeth, his gold teeth shining "--and thought I should put in to see what you might be up to." He stroked his beard, his eyes twinkling. "What do you say to a life at sea?"

"I think not." Elizabeth shrugged off his arm and moved between him and Will before another word could be spoken. "I am a respectable person!"

"Are you sure, lass?" He ran a hand down Elizabeth's arm, and Will could see her tremble. "Life on land, a respectable life at that." He shook his head, then pushed her hair away from her face, his finger trailing along the soft skin of her temple. "I saw you on The Pearl. Land life's no kind of a life for you."

Will could see her, see her eyes widen as she looked at Jack, hear her breathing turn ragged, almost feel the heat staining her skin. He felt the same, watching the two of them, hearing the words that Sparrow wove about them, trying to ensnare them.

He lifted her hair and ran the fingers along her neck, the other hand moving to caress her hip. Will's mouth went dry as he watched Elizabeth's eyes flutter, and his pants felt uncomfortably tight.

"I really must protest!" Governor Swan said from somewhere far outside the circle of Will, Jack, and Elizabeth.

"Gibbs," Jack said, his eyes fixed on Will while his fingers danced along Elizabeth's neckline. "Gag him. And make sure that he and the rest of the guests stay in their seats."

"Aye, Captain."

Will heard the crew moving about the chapel, but he couldn't look away from Jack. His eyes, his voice, anchored Will where he was. He didn't move because Jack wished him not to move, and Will could see it in Jack's eyes.

He found it hard to breathe as Jack's trailed his hand from Elizabeth's hip to her waist and on up, settling on her breast. Will looked to see if she needed rescue, but her lips were parted in a small 'oh' as Jack simply squeezed.

"I need two for the Black Pearl. And I want you."

There was fire in Jack's eyes, burning through him. Will wanted... He didn't know what. He felt naked, as if all of his clothes had been stripped off, as if Jack had painted him with pagan symbols for all to see.

But he couldn't go. Could he? He looked at Elizabeth and saw his own feelings written on her face. Jack was looking at them, wanting, waiting, and expecting them to do something.

Only they did nothing, and the tension slowly ebbed away.

"Pity. I expected more from the two of you." Jack unrolled Elizabeth from his arms and stepped away. "I won't take what's not willingly offered, not from old friends, anyway."

Will found himself able to move at last, and stepped forward to take Elizabeth's arm.

"I'm fine, Will. Really," she said, her lips wet and moist, her eyes wide. He wrapped his arms around her and found himself fitting his hands just where Jack's had been. An image imposed itself in his mind, of Jack's and his hands entwined on Elizabeth's body, and Will felt himself shake.

Jack must have noticed. He smiled, his usual radiance dimmed now from the moment before. "Aye, lad. That's part of the bargain." He headed back toward the foyer, and now Will could finally see that the wedding guests were all tied up and leaning every which way in their seats, and that one of the crew had taken the Governor's wig.

Jack spun on his heels and tossed a reddish ball toward Elizabeth and Will. "Here, a wedding present for you," he called as Will neatly snagged the item out of the air one-handed. "The offer's open until the ship sails." Then, with a languid tip of his hat and flick of his wrist, he and his crew were gone.

Will dropped his hand from around Elizabeth and looked at his present. A large apple sat there, slightly bruised, but looking oh-so-sweet.

"It looks different, doesn't it," Elizabeth said, pulling up the train of her dress and draping over her arm.

"It does," Will said, handing it to her. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Me, either. It would be a pity to let such an exotic treat go to waste."

"Aye, it would."

She took a firm bite from Will's apple, and the juice ran down her lips, making them shine.

He ran his finger over them, then licked it. The juice was very sweet. He leaned in and kissed her, the juice from the apple spilling into his mouth like sacramental wine. Then Will took the apple from her and bit deep into its flesh.

Firm and succulent, tart, sweet, but not bitter. He looked at Elizabeth, and she nodded. Clasping hands, they walked out of the church and down to the shore before the Black Pearl could sail. 

THE END  



End file.
